


Arthur Morgan says wrong name

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: Your fucking Arthur and he says another persons name instead of yours
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Arthur Morgan says wrong name

You push him through the front door of the cabin that you have just bought. You have been seeing Arthur for over a year now. His lips on yours and the door pushes open with a whine forming from the rusty hinges. You unbutton his shirt and pull it off quickly, wanting to get the skin that has scars sewn into it. His hands fly to your shirt which only have three buttons. He undoes those only buttons and pulls the shirt over your head. 

Your lips collide again and you mash them together your tongues fighting for dominance. You brush his shirt off feeling the uneven skin under your fingertips. You spread your hands across his chest, your fingers brushing over his nipples making him groan lightly. Your hands fly to his pants zipper and you undo it pulling his pants down. He does the same and you are both in your union suits. 

You pull his suit down and you get a glance at his cock. It's thick and girthy and you can just make out a big vein on the underside. Your cock isn't as impressive but when he pulls down your union suit he gasps. 

"Wow" he mutters.  
"You wanna sub tonight for the first time?" You ask.  
"Yes"

You push him down and straddle his chest. "Suck" you order. His lips are immediately on the tip of your cock his saliva mixing with the newly formed pre cum droplets pooling at the tip. You groan as he pushes down you cock being introduced to more of the warm wetness that is his mouth. You let out a moan when moves letting his lips and tongue caress the smoothness and saltiness of the tip of your cock. 

"Alright off that's enough. On your back please."

He complies and lays on his back with his knees up giving you a good view of his hole. You pick up the half empty bottle of lube and squirt some on your hands and rub them together to spread the slippery liquid around. You squirt some more on his hole and rub it around.

"We're starting to run out." Arthur points out.  
"That's because you fuck me too often."

He goes to say something back but is cut off by you pushing a finger into his hole. He lets out a surprised gasp. 

"Sorry you were saying something?"  
He glares at you. But you make him change expression by pushing your finger in further and making a come hither motion on his prostate. He lets out a loud ass moan and whines.  
"More please moooooore."

Since you were feeling nice tonight you give him what he wanted. You stick two more fingers in and work him until he is loose enough to accommodate your cock. You pull your fingers out after a while. You smother your cock in the rest of the lube and throw it away behind you. 

You rub your cock around his ring of muscles.  
"Don't tease me!"  
"Aw but it's fun."you say in a singsong voice. But you comply and push in. He moans and whines all whole white knucklin the blanket.

You thrust slowly and carefully.  
"Faster. I can handle it."  
"Whatever you say sweetheart"

You snap your hips into his making him shout and moan. You keep doing that. Suddenly…  
"Jhn. John. Fuck."  
You stop.  
"Di - Did you just say John?"  
He goes pale. His eyes go wide and his mouth opens slightly. You can feel his pulse quicken. His breathing gets a little quicker.

"I'm - I'm. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."  
You wait for a moment and come to a decision. You were gonna edge him until he is truly sorry.  
"Well. I guess that I'm gonna have to train it out of you"  
"Wait. You're not mad"  
"I'm annoyed that John means so much to you now."  
"As I said. I'm truly sorry."  
"And as I said. I'm gonna train it out of you"

You thrust harder and quicker hitting his sweet spot everytime. When it sounded like he was close you stopped and put his balls in a hard grip getting a good needy whine. You continued this 5 times, bringing him to boiling point and then stopping suddenly making him whimper and mewl in need.

"Y/n aaah y/n. Pleeeease. Let me cum I've learnt my lesson."  
"Hmmm. I'll think about it."

You deny him one more time before letting him cum. He moans out. Loud enough to wake the birds. An ungodly amount of cum spills from his cock making him jolt every time a drop of cum spills out. Then you fuck him through it until his over stimulated and tired. Then you cum inside making one last moan fall from his lips. 

You pull out and wipe up the cum that is pooling out of him and wipe up his own cum with a rag. You lay next to him and he immediately cuddles up against you.

"Have you learnt your lesson."  
"Yes"  
"You won't fuck behind my back right"  
He sits up.  
"I'm sorry. The name just spilled out. I don't know why. But I am sorry."

You pull him back down and he lays his head on your shoulder. 

"It's fine Arthur. I forgive you."  
" I love you" he says with a happy voice.  
"Love ya too. You big brute."


End file.
